1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing macrostructural units having a catalytically-active zeolite surface, to the novel macrostructural units thereby produced and to processes for using such macrostructural units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of zeolites as catalysts, particularly in the processing of petroleum and petroleum-derived products, is well known. Catalytically-active zeolites are most often utilized as loose particles, or aggregates of such particles, which may include a suitable binder, e.g., silica. Typical of industrial processes utilizing zeolites is a reactor filled with beads or pellets of the appropriate zeolite catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,660 describes the preparation of preformed bodies of pure crystalline zeolites having various shapes and dimensions. However, because of their particular crystal structure, shaped bodies made entirely of crystalline zeolite exhibit poor mechanical properties and are easily fractured.